In one conventional arrangement, tuples of data items are stored in a data store. The tuples are searchable based upon the data items in the tuples. In order to increase the speed and/or efficiency of the searching of the tuples, one or more respective data items in each of the respective tuples are hashed to produce respective hash values, and the respective hash values are used as indices to the respective tuples.
In order to be able to meaningfully improve the speed and/or efficiency of searching a typical data store, it is desirable that the employed hash algorithm results in relatively few collisions, consume relatively few compute cycles and/or bandwidth, and be able to operate efficiently upon variable length inputs. Unfortunately, typical hash algorithms have been unable to achieve some or all of these results, at least to sufficient degree, to permit such typical algorithms to be able to meaningfully improve the speed and/or efficiency of such searching.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.